Electromechanical devices can be integrated in electronic circuits. The prior art describes a large number of such devices that are used as tools by electrical engineers to build various types of electronic circuits such as, for instance, RF circuits and RF electronics. These devices can be tailored for different types of applications each with its own specifications. In prior art electromechanical devices, such as piezoelectric devices, piezoelectricity sets in motion solid plates in response to an electrical signal. The mechanical displacement is coupled to another piezoelectric, or the same piezoelectric is coupled with another electrode, to make mechanical devices and filters. The electromechanical devices would have one input and one or more outputs. The device thus made can be a transformer or a filter with different characteristics. The electromechanical devices could also be magnetic devices, instead of piezoelectric devices, wherein a magnetic field sets in motion the solid plates in response to an electrical signal. The present invention provides a new class of electromechanical devices based on micro-machining techniques that competes with their piezoelectric or magnetic equivalents.